The Dark Knight's Little Woman
by EyesWideOpenPenOut
Summary: Because his heart always belonged to his childhood friend. A Batman-Little Women crossover, simply because Christian Bale is wonderful, and because this couple deserves their happy ending
1. Chapter 1

**As crazy as this sounds, I love this pairing. Maybe because Christian Bale is so damn sexy in EVERYTHING he does. But also because as much as I love Rachel/Bruce, I want Laurie and Jo to have their happy ending. INCREDIBLY AU to Little Women, mostly follows Batman storyline. Credits to Mariagoner for being the first to use this pairing, you did a really wonderful job and really inspired me to start this story.**

**Italics are directly from the proposal scene, don't own them. I don't own Jo, Laurie, any of those characters, except OC.**

Strolling through the park, on a completely lovely, ordinary day, Jo March had no idea that in but a few minutes, she would make a decision that would change the city, and herself, forever. Lost in her thoughts, she swept through the leftover winter leaves, reveling in the sunshine, occasionally taking a moment to scribble a thought down before dashing off after a wayward rabbit. Her mind was unobservant, her thoughts were occupied, so when she smashed into a random stranger, Jo was not overly surprised at her clumsiness.

The surprising thing, Jo realized, was the man she had smashed into.

"_Teddy! Oh, Teddy. Hail the conquering graduate_! _Is his grandfather exceedingly proud?"_

Laurie beamed down at Jo from his great height.

"_Yes, and extremely bent in locking me up in one of his offices. Why is it you can randomly scribble away, while I must manfully set my...interests aside?"_

"_Why must you?"_

"_I can't go against the old man. When I imagine myself...in that life...I can think of only one thing that would make me happy."_

A sudden burst of realization flashed across Jo's face.

"Teddy...Teddy don't..."

Laurie's face glowed. Jo knew that look; it was the look that everyone took for boyish innocence, but Jo knew what it really meant. It was the look of a man who knew what he stood for, knew what he wanted. The look of a man who always got what he wanted.

Taking her hands in his, Teddy cracked a smile.

"_I have loved you, since the moment I laid eyes of you. What would be more reasonable than to marry you!"_

"_We'd KILL each other! Neither one of us can control our tempers."_

"_But I would!"_

Without waiting for a response, Laurie pulled her flush against his chest, holding her face and ravishing her with a desperate kiss. For a moment, Jo couldn't help herself. She gave in, tangling his soft locks in her hands and pulling him even tighter. Hearing Laurie's quiet moans, however, shocked her out of her daydream. Pushing him away, she bent her head between her knees, taking deep breaths as she tried to gain composure. Before she could utter a word, he yanked her up and took her head in his hands.

"_I'd take care of you Jo. You would be given every luxury you were ever denied. You wouldn't have to write, unless you wanted too."_

Getting desperate, Jo fumbled for excuses.

"Teddy, I'm not fashionable enough for you. Despite the boy I know, the world knows you as the orphaned grandson of one of the richest men in the country. You need someone elegant, refined..."

Laurie smirked.

"Jo. I want YOU.

Jo smiled at Laurie sadly.

"Oh Teddy. You know as well as I do that this would never work. Your parents would never...

Anger flared in Laurie's eyes.

"Don't you dare use my parents as an excuse Jo. You know well enough they loved you as much as I do."

"That may be. But oh Teddy, you don't LOVE me. You love us, all of us! You said it yourself, all you wanted was to feel a part of something, to be in a family. We both know all you have is your grandfather. Why, you would have married Hannah!"

"Jo. Ever since I went away to college...so, so much has changed. I realize that I already have a place within your family. All I need now is a place with you."

"Teddy...no. You know I can't. I can't!"

Laurie looked all over Jo's face for some flicker of giving in. Seeing none, his face turned cold. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Shoving her away, he glared at her, muttering something intelligible. Without hesitation he pulled his coat around him and stalked off, leaving Jo alone to collapse onto the nearest bench, sobs wracking her body as she attempted to calm herself. But she couldn't.

_Teddy._

Leaving her sketchbook, she stood and walked frantically in the direction Laurie had gone in. From a distance, she could see him stalking up to his grandfather's car, the old man standing by it, waiting with open arms to welcome home his grandson. Laurie nodded briskly, turned on his heel, and continued on his way, leaving his grandfather behind.

Two seconds later a shot rang out.

Before Jo could make a sound, the old man was falling, his blood staining the pavement beneath him. She saw Laurie turn around, and with an almost animalistic cry of grief he rushed toward his grandfather, catching him before he smashed into the ground. A few more moments and the kind old man was dead, leaving Laurie to press him to his chest and moan like a scared, small child. Jo knew that this was only adding to the grief and memories of losing his parents, but unlike the previous time, when little servant Jo had gathered Laurie up in her arms to cry, Laurie was all alone, screaming at the sky for why he had to go through so much pain. Jo began to run toward him, but before she could take ten steps Laurie stood, pulled a gun out of his breast-pocket, and pointed it at the man who had murdered his only living family.

Jo knew that after killing that man, Laurie wouldn't be able to go back. The sweet boy she had played with as a child would be lost forever, turned into a killer by his greatest hate. She couldn't let that happen. She had one chance.

"TEDDY!"

Jo woke in a cold sweat, shaking from the horrible nightmare. It visited her night after night, and every morning she would wake in tears, replaying that horrible day, nine years ago, when she had lost her best friend forever. Although Laurie ended up not shooting that man, he was forever changed and before Jo had been able to reach him he was in the streets of the city, lost to the world.

Nine years. Nine whole years. He could be dead by now, or worse. He could be homeless, freezing, starving, ten feet underground. The hole that had formed in her heart when he vanished grew larger by the day, and Jo sometimes wondered when her heart would would finally just give up in total despair.

But until that day happened, there was always her work to turn too.

To her family, she was Jo; tomboy, caretaker, and free spirit. To the world, she was Josephine March, former starving artist and current writer for a top literary magazine. Despite her quick fling with tabloid reporting, she worked her way up into a job that not only allowed her to do what she loved, it also paid for something more than a weak cup of tea.

Not that she had any time for tea.

Unfortunately for her, the magazine was about to go bankrupt. With crime levels sky-rocketing to unheard of heights, people had stopped looking for deep literary meaning and had started looking for a magical escape. With circulation numbers at an all time low, Jo was being forced to give up her dream job and hit the streets in search of a job which, hopefully, did _not _involve asking celebrities what brand of shoes they were wearing.

Which is why, 15 minutes later, after a hurried brushing of teeth and a flurry of clothing, Jo was sitting in the office of a small, but reliable newspaper known for revealing political scandals and covering stories most paper's would not take.

"Ms. March?"

"Oh! Sorry, yes, spaced out for a bit. You were saying?"

"Only inquiring on what you think you could bring to this paper."

"Well..I, um...well, I've been writing a combination of short stories and prose free lance for the last few years. I've been commended on almost all my work, I have a tough work ethic, long hours mean nothing to me, and I always, always do what I can to best uncover the truth."

Placing his hands firmly on the table, the editor adjusted his glasses and reviewed her resume.

"Worked for the Laurence's, hmm? That family, almost all of them killed, huge fortune, large enterprise?"

"Yes sir. My mother was their housekeeper, and I worked a bit as their maid as well when I was old enough."

"Hmm...would you know the son then? Theodore Laurence?"

Jo paused.

"Yes."

"Were you at all acquainted with the boy?"

Jo winced.

"Yes, a bit. May I ask why it matter's though? He's been missing for what, nine years or so? Presumed dead and all that?"

The old man cracked a grin.

"Why miss, haven't you heard? The young man's back, and quite changed too. Apparently used to be the intellectual type, but if the stories are true than he's given that up for a life of vanity and luxury."

Jo froze.

"He's WHAT?"

"Yes, he's been back for about a week, but already the rumors are simply just rolling in. Parties, trips, courtesans...all that sort of thing. You did say you know him, correct?"

Fighting to keep control of her emotions, Jo bit out a quick, "Yes."

"Lovely. Well, your credentials are good, your work ethic doable. Let's just say you have the job...could you get us an interview with the man himself?"

At this point Jo lost it.

"EXCUSE ME...I'm sorry. But, I thought this was an investigative. Is it possible I could start with, I don't know...uncovering some mad mob bribes? Looking into the city's asylums? Getting first hand accounts of serial killers. ANYTHING, anything at all, other than this?"

The man quickly frowned. "Reader's want something other than the cold hard truth occasionally. And why not? I'd assume you'd want a glimpse of the man you used to work for."

"I can assure, I want nothing of the sort. He's a...well from what you've said, he's changed beyond my liking."

"I'm sorry to say this then, but that's too bad. If you even want to THINK about making your way up to expose's with serial killers, you will get me that interview. This clear?"

Jo, at this point, was ready to storm out. But she needed this job. With Marmee ill...yes, she really did need this.

The man extended his hand, ready to seal the deal.

Jo shook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Little Women, etc etc.**

**This chapter is short, but hopefully sweet :). Please enjoy**

_Gloves. Always the freaking gloves. _

Jo March considered herself an intelligent, if somewhat foolhardy, young lady. Years of intense, philosophical conversations and tripping over her on feet had proved to her that despite an above-average IQ, she, like most people, was bound to have a few bad moments.

OK, maybe a LOT of bad moments.

Unfortunately, she couldn't deny these were the results of pure poor thinking.

Tonight, for instance. In a severe case of deja vu, Jo had spilt one of her multiple cups of coffee on her favorite pair of gloves. In the flurry to try to clean the stain, Jo, in her infinite clumsiness, managed to knock yet ANOTHER cup of coffee onto her only somewhat fine dress. A hurried call to Amy and Jo was attacking the dress with a passion, snipping away a cutout design which, according to Amy, was the new IT thing in Paris. To Jo, however, it looked like a giant gap on a formerly pretty dress, a gap which, once the dress was slipped onto her gaunt form, bared her lower back for all to see.

_Maybe if I wear a coat no one will notice..._

One quick goodbye to Amy and Jo was flying around the room, gathering her purse, taking down her hair and trying to do her Marmee proud. A quick glance in the mirror showed her growing similarity to a young horse, but Jo knew her mother would still call her beautiful. Sighing softly, Jo ran to the door, jabbed her key in and...

It stuck tight.

Relentless pounding proving to be worthless, Jo glanced around for a quick solution.

_Fire escape._

Prying her single window open, Jo kicked off her shoes and clambered onto the tiny platform. Holding her purse between her teeth, Jo scurried down the ladder, getting scraped and bumped along the way, hair pins flying everywhere.

Just after she leaped onto the ground, Jo found herself staring face-first into a barrel of a gun.

"Hands up, face to the ground."

Trying to hold onto the last scraps of her dignity, Jo slowly lowered herself to the ground, peeking out from the side of her eyes to try to catch a glimpse of her attacker. The man seemed thin and weak, but with her weaponless and him holding a pistol, there wasn't much at the moment Jo could do.

Fumbling around, the man managed to thrust a rough, canvas bag over Jo's head. Placing his foot on top of her back, he shoved her down harder and bound her hands.

"Give me your money."

"No."

The man paused, seeming shocked that she would dare to challenge his authority.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO."

"The lady said no."

_What the..._

Behind her, Jo could hear the sounds of a quick, but violent struggle. Suddenly there was a whoosh and Jo soon realized that she had been left alone below the fire escape.

Before she could stand, she was once again yanked to her feet. A man's gloved hands held her steady, but before he could readjust his grip Jo began thrashing, screaming through her muffled lips and pounding everything she could reach. She was just about to knee the man in the groin when the bag was yanked off her head and her eyes were met with the sight of an empty street.

A rough, husky voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Let me untie your hands."

Slowly, and stubbornly, Jo shoved her hands in his stomach, still refusing to acknowledge her savior.

"I had it covered, you know."

The rough voice chuckled.

"Oh yes, by the way you were being pinned to the ground, I could see that. It was OBVIOUS you were OK." His voice was emotionless, but Jo could sense it dripping with sarcasm.

Jo sighed.

"Fine. You saved me, alright? Now can you please let me turn around?"

He let go of his grip and slowly, gently, Jo turned around. She was to find expecting a police officer, a thug, a random civilian.

Instead, she was met with the sight of a very, large...

"A bat? Really? A giant bat? That's original."

He simply stared at her. Gently, almost wonderingly, he lifted a hand to her face, turning it, examining it in the soft street light. Jo saw him almost crack a smile before he spread his arms and disappeared into the night.

Jo walked fully into the light, peering down the alleyway. She appeared to be alone, but some inner voice told her otherwise.

"I know your still here." Jo called out. "I'm sorry I was rude. I really am. If it helps, I'm a little bit stressed right now. But anyways, thank you...a lot. Whoever you are. I owe you my life."

A tiny object fell to the ground. When Jo stooped to pick it up, she saw it was a tiny metal print. A print of a bat.

As much as the curious side of Jo longed to investigate, the tiny part of her that was thinking logically knew that she was already half an hour late for the stupid fundraiser. The party was something the old Teddy would have scorned, but the new Laurie apparently enjoyed frivolous entertainment and blonde bimbos.

With a tired sigh, Jo walked down the street and hailed a taxi. It was going to be a long night.

**So Jo has finally met Batman. Not too impressed with him either :)**

**Next chapter already in the works, but remember, Reviews=Love**


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, excuse me...Get out of my way, will you?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh no ma'am, not you! Just... um."

Hurriedly, Jo craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the buffoon who had stepped on her foot, but all she saw was one grumpy old lady, who, by the look of the rock on her neck, could have easily purchased the hotel at which the affair was being held. With a huff, Jo backed up with a quick apology and took her place in the line of reporters doing the typical shove-your-notepad-in-the-millionaire's face routine, hoping that one of the patrons might take a moment from their blini munching to give them a quick scoop.

It was tiring, it was demeaning. And if Jo wanted to actually cover real news someday, it was a necessary embarrassment. Standing half-heartedly in a mass of press passes while the former kids-turned-socialites who had often frequented the Laurence manor. Those parties had been bearable simply because she could laugh with Laurie at the utter ridiculousness of it all, but now...

_But now he was one of them._

Lost in her daydreams, Jo was shoved abruptly awake by the stampede of reporters and guests alike. Her instinct of who they were charging towards was confirmed when the whispers began to circulate through the crowd.

"_Look at how dashing he is..."_

"_Thats a billionaire for you, pompous yet tasteful all in one, the bastards."_

"_Where has he been, all these years? Rehab? Panama?"_

"_Who__are__those__people__with__him...?__"_

That got Jo's attention. She was just about to begin pushing her way to the front when the crowd moved. A wry smile flashed across Jo's lips.

_Classic, charming Laurie. Focus Jo!_

There he was.

Godly, smirking, handsome Laurie. Parting the waters of the crowd, strolling though the hotel like he owned it, which, Jo noted, he did. Looking completely above it all while at the same time seeming to be winking at every female in the room. To the untrained eye he looked the epitome of the all grown up billionaire, but Jo sensed something else. His eyes didn't match his face, his back was stiff, and his smile was just a tiny bit forced.

He looked fake, unreal. And on guard.

Jo wanted so badly to go to him. But she didn't. She stood back like any other reporter, took notes and kept her head down, causing her to miss the small spark that lit Laurie's eyes when his gaze flickered in her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh Teddy. Look whats become of you. Marmee would be so disappointed. _

Jo hadn't arrived to the party with great expectations of what was to come. True to the stereotype of quote on quote "high society fundraisers", the affair was stuffy, tacky, and...what was the word she was looking for?

Pretentious.

It was so very much the opposite of Laurie that Jo wanted to storm up to him, slap him hard across the face, smash the ice sculptures, chug some of the 100 dollars a glass champagne and storm out with her dignity.

Fortunately, the small part of Jo that wasn't bristling with untamed annoyance told her that if she did manage to live out that delightful fantasy, she would very likely lose her job and would spend the next years of her life writing gardening tips and eating watered down soup. The thought of being subjected to chicken broth for the rest of her career allowed her to calm herself just enough to slump down and keep writing.

Just as Jo was about to lose the last of her dignity and ask what brand of high heels the mayor's wife was wearing, she was saved by a sudden burst of chatter and the crowd of people that began to surge towards the back .

_Him again._

Jo had wondered about what this moment would be like. The earlier glance had brought no results, but she still contemplated a turn of events. In her fantasy, Laurie would shove through the crowed, handsome and charming as ever, dancing through the throngs until he would slam to a stop, right in front of her, and pull her into a hug that she had missed for so long.

Perhaps a kiss...

As soon as Jo had gotten another glimpse of the younger Mr. Laurence, however, she knew that fantasy was but a fancy, a lost dream that would never happen. Jo had known him too well and too long not to notice that every laugh was faked, every smile was forced, every glance calculating those around him.

Jo was disgusted.

_Screw the interview. Screw this stinking job. Screw...screw _him._ I'm out of here._

Tugging her coat high up to her chin, Jo began to stomp away with as much dignity as she could muster, when all of a sudden, the man who had filled her dreams since that fateful day in the park blocked her way.

"Good evening, Ms. March."

The ladies surrounding him simultaneously frowned at his deeming to talk to a press-hound. A faint flush flared across Jo's cheek.

_Ms. March! Not Jo, not even Josephine. Oh he must hate me so...No, Jo, stop that right now. Your not the girl you were the last time you saw him. You are a strong, independent woman. _

_And you are going to make it clear to him just how much he's hurt you. Taste of his own medicine, very rightfully deserved._

"Hello Teddy. It's been much too long."

In the moment she had called him Teddy, her old friend's face had slipped from its sneering, confident facade into a look of gentle surprise and warmth.

_He's still in there. I know he is._

"Yes...yes it has."

Jo cracked a grin.

"And how is the esteemed heir spending his time? Charity, helping the poor...? Or, by the look of things here, enjoying himself as only he could."

Laurie's look intensified on Jo until she felt her cheeks would burst into flames. Then, in a tiny moment, his glare vanished to be replaced with a desperate, pleading glance.

"Ms. March...Jo. Oh Jo, you know that...Jo this isn't ME. Can you see that?"

Jo's gaze flickered over to the gaggle of over tanned, bleached blond model types that were beginning to surround him, stroking his hair, placing their hands on every inch of his no-doubt 1000 dollar suit.

"Oh yes, Mr. Laurence. I can see that just fine. I'll leave you to your...company. Excuse me, I'm afraid what I came here to see is just what I expected. I'll take this as my cue to go." Shaking her curls, she stomped away, shoving past dignitaries and fellow reporters and almost tripping a waiter holding a tray laden with champagne.

_Don't mind if I do._

Grabbing two flutes, Jo continued her path of destruction on the way to the door, chugging a few sips back every few feet. She had almost reached her destination when a hand pulled her from the crowd and yanked her, quite roughly, through a tapestry. She was just about to toss the drink in her attackers face when the darkness faded and she was face to face with the man she had, and still did, consider the person who knew her better than anyone in the world.

Laurie placed his hands forcefully around Jo's waist, pulling her hard against him so that she was pressed tightly between him and the wall. Leaning in close, his heavy breath danced across Jo's cheek.

"Jo, oh Jo. There is so, so much, that you don't understand."


	5. Chapter 5-Preview

**So it's been a while.**

**This is a blurb for the upcoming chapter. Feedback is appreciated. **

**Don't own anything whatsoever. **

_Laurie placed his hands forcefully around Jo's waist, pulling her hard against him so that she was pressed tightly between him and the wall. Leaning in close, his heavy breath danced across Jo's cheek._

_"Jo, oh Jo. There is so, so much, that you don't understand."_

Jo took a deep intake of breath.

"Teddy. What exactly is pressed against my dress?"

Laurie Laurence had always been a bit brash. Yet he had always been a gentleman, and was embarrassed enough that he took a step back and slapped his reddening cheeks. Jo attempted to hold back a stifled laugh. Laurie turned to her with his boyish glare.

"Josephine March. If you had any idea how many young women have begged to have me be with them, your nutshell of a brain might well explode."

A loud crack sounded through the closet as Jo's hand connected with Laurie's face. A petite handprint began to form on Laurie's face, and that combined with his previous embarrassment became too much for Jo to bear. Chuckles rolled out of her, from a place deep within. She never had been that lady-like with her laughing.

Laurie's eyes narrowed briefly, and for the first time that night Jo was truly afraid. This was a side of Laurie she hadn't seen in ages. But it soon faded, and left behind was her old Teddy with whom she had laughed alongside long ago in a closet just like this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**The chapter that was a long time coming. Don't own, don't sue, thank you.**

_Laurie placed his hands forcefully around Jo's waist, pulling her hard against him so that she was pressed tightly between him and the wall. Leaning in close, his heavy breath danced across Jo's cheek._

_"Jo, oh Jo. There is so, so much, that you don't understand."_

Jo took a deep intake of breath.

"Teddy. What exactly is pressed against my dress?"

Laurie Laurence had always been a bit brash. Yet he had always been a gentleman, and was embarrassed enough that he took a step back and slapped his reddening cheeks. Jo attempted to hold back a stifled laugh. Laurie turned to her with his boyish glare.

"Josephine March. If you had any idea how many young women have begged to have me be with them, your nutshell of a brain might well explode."

A loud crack sounded through the closet as Jo's hand connected with Laurie's face. A petite handprint began to form on Laurie's face, and that combined with his previous embarrassment became too much for Jo to bear. Chuckles rolled out of her, from a place deep within. She never had been lady-like with her laughing.

Laurie's eyes narrowed briefly, and for the first time that night Jo was truly afraid. This was a side of Laurie she hadn't seen in ages. But it soon faded, and left behind was her old Teddy with whom she had laughed alongside long ago in a closet just like this one.

"God Laurie, when did you start judging companions on the size of their chests?"

"Around the same time a certain March girl left me in the dust" Laurie bit back. "It's truly amazing what money can do for one's social life."

Jo frowned.

"You know, Laurie, the boy I remember would have put that money towards something useful. Maintaining his parent's assets, perhaps? At the very least, you could spend your money on cool gadgets instead of cheap sex."

Laurie smirked.

"Firstly, no need to pay, they come to me. And second, about the gadgets...I may have taken up spelunking. And things."

"I'm sure your grandfather would've adored that" Jo snorted, until she noticed to brief flash of pain that crossed over Laurie's face. She knelt and pulled him down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Teddy, you know I was only teasing. Never listen to anything that comes out of this fat mouth."

Laurie looked briefly into Jo's eyes.

"You realize Jo, this isn't me. It isn't, all these women and trinkets. You know I'm more than this. inside. Please don't doubt me."

Jo took Laurie's head between her hands and placed a quick kiss on his forehead, before peering deep into his eyes.

"Oh Laurie, my dear old friend. I'm going to leave you now, but I gift you with a quote of Beth's that I have held onto since her death. "It is not what we are underneath, but what we do that defines us." And with that, she rose quickly, gave Laurie's hand a squeeze, and vanished into the crowd, holding back tears she hadn't shed since Beth's passing.

Back in the closet, Laurie rose and dusted of his dinner jacket, sweeping his hair away from his face. From his pocket emitted a small buzz, and he opened the screen to find a single word from his most trusted employee-

_Scarecrow._

**Reviews make the world go round. Good and bad, any input is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
